One Love
by koolaid smile
Summary: AU to Episode 24 Evanescent Encounter part 1. Some strange man comes in search of Fuu and claims to love her. Mugen, do I smell jealousy? FuuXMugen FuuXOC.


**One Love**

Disclaimer: Don't own Samurai Champloo

Chapter 1: Eat your heart out!

Somehow when Fuu heard the little yellow windmill spin that day, she knew he would walk in. She couldn't explain how she knew but she did. Not like any other day when the wind would move it effortlessly with a small breeze. No. That day was different. Mugen walked into the small Wyazaku restaurant and into her life.

"Ugh, Mugen! Your only eating the meat!"

"Ah, shut up you pot freak!"

"And Jin! Your only eating the meat too!"

"Mmm, delicious."

"Urg! I can't stand you guys!" Fuu yelled as she reluctantly dug into the new delicacy, "from the Europeans", the man who served them had told them before Fuu attempted to tell Mugen and Jin the rules of sharing a fondue pot. Of course that didn't work. It never did. But she had to at least try.

Buuuuuuurp, A giant belch came from a pot-bellied Mugen.

"Damn, that was good." he said satisfied.

"Mmmm, really good." an extremely larger Fuu said as she attempted to sit up straight.

Jin made an uncomfortable face.

"Jin are you okay?" Fuu asked, a hint of concern in her now deeper voice.

"Mmm" he moaned into a whisper. "Heartburn..."

Mugen turned his attention from Jin to Fuu.

'Damn she gets fat when she eats. Heh. The funny thing is, is that, that bitch'l be her twiggy self by tomorrow.' Mugen grinned at Fuu sheepishly.

"I hope you all enjoyed it." the large man said coming out from the kitchen. "I've been waiting for someone to come in here and try my new food. Those Europeans are some strange people but they sure know how to cook." he smiled so that his pudgy cheeks nearly covered the thin strips that were his eyes.

"Oh, thanks, we really appreciate the free food, we don't have much money right now." Fuu stated gratefully.

"What are you talkin about, we never have much money." Mugen said.

"Let alone any." Jin added.

"Why don't you guys just shut up and be happy this guy gave us some free food."

"Thank you kind sir." Jin stated promptly, then stood, obviously ready to leave.

All eyes turned to Mugen.

"Yeah, thanks." Mugen stood too. He and Jin began to leave.

"Hey, guys! Wait!" they both turned.

"What the hell is it now!" Mugen yelled.

"I can't get up!" Fuu yelled back, almost ready to tumble back.

"Hey, Jin, what ya say we leave fatso and high tail it outta here?" Mugen smirked, looking at Jin.

"Hmm" he said. "Right." and as they turned to run, someone walked in unexpectedly.

"Excuse me? I'd like to speak to a Miss Fuu?" the young man that looked no older than 22, strutted in.

"Who the fuck are you!" Mugen blurted.

"I may ask the same. You don't look like an 18 year old girl in a pink kimono with brown hair softer than silk, and brown eyes deeper than the ocean, named Fuu."

"Hmm" Jin pointed to Fuu. "Fuu's right here."

"Ah, at last" the young man let out an exasperated sigh of relief. Then he got a good look at Fuu.

"Hi...there." Fuu stated shyly.

"Umm..." he started, walking past an angry Mugen. "Are you sure YOUR Fuu?"

"YES! What's that suppose to mean, huh?"

"Oh nothing! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that my Fuu, the Fuu I'm searching for, is said to have the curves of an hour glass. And you...you..."

"Have more rolls than a pig!" Mugen said before the young man had the chance to insult her.

"Mugen, you jackass! If I were normal right now...I'd...I'd..."

"You'd what?"

"..." silence.

"That's what I thought girly girl"

"Anyway, back to my point, if you are certain that you are the REAL Fuu than I would really like to get to know you and ultimately ask you the grand question of marriage and child bearing."

"What!" Mugen said and Jin followed, holding the same slack jaw expression.

Fuu was even more surprised that at first she didn't even know what to say. Yes. No. What could she say? Was he already asking her or was he just warning her. It was so sudden. And confusing. Yes, definitely confusing. So she fainted in shock. But she had to snap back to reality because they seemed to be making her.

"Hello, Fuu, My love?" the strange man said to her sweetly.

Fuu looked around wearily, she was in a good sized hut surrounded by the usual people plus one her mind couldn't register yet on who it was. Oh yeah, that man that came into the restaurant. And so everything flooded back to her. She was in such a haze like she had hit her head, but it didn't hurt.

"My love?" he said again. He was right in her face with his hands on her shoulders. She could of sworn Jin or Mugen comment to his statement. Something about "she's not _your_ love yet buddy". 'the use of words sounds like somethin that Mugen would say but he wouldn't exactly say that, especially not about me.' Fuu blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. It was dark now.

"How long was I out for?"

"About 5 hours now." Jin replied from behind the man.

"Yeah, get ur lazy ass up already!" Mugen grinned at her forming anger.

"Excuse me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her a 'lazy ass', thank you."

"Mmm..." Fuu moaned in pain as she sat up. She felt so dizzy. "How are we in this hut, we can't afford it."

"Your _boyfriend_ here apparently can." Mugen said. 'Am I actually jealous? Hell no. This scrawny bitch doesn't have big enough jugs for me to even consider her. But what if...naw, nevermind'

"My love, how are you?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I want you to call me Fuu."

"Okay, for now, Fuu. And I'd like you to call me Rosko."

"Well, Rosko, I have a lot of...questions for you. But tomorrow. Tonight I want to rest. I don't feel so well."

"Understood." he smiled sweetly at Fuu and for the first time she kind of felt as though someone truly loved her like the way her mom use to. Someone loved _her_. _Loved._ She felt a little giddy inside.

'Now Fuu, don't let your mind wander! Sunflower samurai, SUNFLOWER SAMURAI, _sunflower samurai!_' her mind screeched at her.

"Hey, Jin." Mugen signaled to follow him outside, and Jin did.

"What do you think of this loser?"

"I don't know, I can't get much out of him right now."

"I know, every other fucking word is _love, love, love!_ What a bunch of bullshit!"

"What if he actually means it?"

"He doesn't, he can't, the guy walks up on us out of nowhere and says that Fuu, FUU, of all people is his _looooove_, well woopty-doo go climb a fuckin cliff and jump off if ur so goddamn happy!"

"Mugen?"

"What!"

"I think you really care about Fuu, I do too."

"What? Hell no! Are you fucking crazy? I would never lover girly girl."

"I didn't say love Mugen, I said care for her. There's a big difference."

"Not to me..."

"Hmm." Jin said as he walked away. "You know Mugen..." he said, turning around half way in the hut. "We've all been together for 3 years, no matter who you are, it's ok if you care. It's been 3 years, Mugen, _3 years_." and with that he left into the hut.

Mugen had to leave. He had to get away from that strange guy, Rosko, and he had to get away from Fuu, but most of all he had to get away from Jin's voice and the remark he made.

'Me? Love or care or feel anything for Fuu? Yeah fuckin right! But...what if I did? I mean when she was 15, she didn't fill out those kimono's so well but now...now she can bust out if it was a size smaller. And boy if she busted out, I'd bust off.' he smirked at thought of what an orgasm it would be to see Fuu naked. 'What the hell are you thinking!'

Mugen mentally kicked himself and walked back into the hut. With his perverted mind...it would be a loooong night.

A/N: Well...I think for the most part everyone is in character. Except maybe Jin, and Mugen I'm fairly confident about. So I have other fics up as well; go check em out!


End file.
